


碧海蓝天

by Gloria_Z



Category: Atonement (2007), Dunkirk (2017), Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, World War II, 鲨美拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Z/pseuds/Gloria_Z
Summary: 正剧向，敦刻尔克之后Robbie和Farrier双双被俘，两人在德国军官和昔日战友的帮助下千里求生，最后成功回到英国。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

喷火轰炸机引擎的轰鸣声震耳欲聋，Collins恍若不觉，麻木地盯着准星中敌机冒烟的机尾，麻木地扣下机枪的扳机。  
战斗结束，他平稳地降落在伦敦南部的克里登机场，机场上乱作一团，看样子不久之前才遭过一阵狂轰乱炸，但很显然，敌军的炮火不足以扑灭地勤人员对皇家空军王牌飞行员狂热的崇拜之情。  
一名二等兵看到Collins落地的一瞬间就忙不迭冲了上来，姜黄色的头发随着奔跑张牙舞爪地晃动着，“上……上尉！”他敬了个军礼，殷勤地替Collins摘下手套。“三十四次出击，三十四次胜利，天哪上尉，您是怎么做到的？”  
Collins闻言停下脚步，第一次正视眼前的少年，“胜利？”他的眼睛暗淡无光，那曾经倒映着英吉利海峡碧海蓝天的眼睛，此时仿佛蒙上了一层阴翳，总是空洞地注视着某个遥远的地方。这不是一双属于王牌飞行员的眼睛。  
“这不算是胜利。” Collins头也不回地离开，留下二等兵尴尬地站在原地。  
四个月，三十四次出击，击落敌机六十余架，而自己毫发无损，不管怎么看，这都算是奇迹一般的战绩了。  
不错，奇迹。  
一个人连玩三十四次俄罗斯轮盘赌还能活下来，这不是奇迹是什么呢。  
但Collins高兴不起来。  
一周之前，他的中队击落了一架Bf 110，飞行员跳伞后被活捉，立刻被押往伦敦的战俘营接受审问，作为中队队长，Collins旁观了审问。  
可他真希望他没有。

德军战俘很快就招供了：他的哥哥在党卫军服役，敦刻尔克战役时曾在沃尔姆俘虏过百余名英军，后来英法联军撤退成功，为了泄愤，党卫军随便找了个理由把战俘全部虐杀。他的哥哥曾在寄给他的信中大肆吹嘘了一番。  
这是英军四个月来第一次获得关于敦刻尔克战俘的情报。  
Collins揪住那名德军的衣领，歇斯底里地追问他被屠杀的英军番号，里面有没有一名叫Farrier的飞行员。  
那名可怜的德国兵吓得浑身打颤，连说不知道，最后还是卫兵拉开了Collins，让他免于被突然发狂的空军上尉活活掐死。  
不，Farrier不会死。  
Farrier当时燃油耗尽迫降的地方并不是沃尔姆，他不会这么轻易被杀，这不是他的归宿。  
他从1936年加入皇家空军志愿后备队以来几乎参与了大战中的每一次战役，他的归宿是苍穹，他的伴侣是铁鹰，他绝不会就这么手无寸铁地死于纳粹的屠刀之下。  
然而除了Collins，没人相信Farrier还活着。  
自那以后，皇家空军的战友们看着他的眼神，有意无意间，总带着一丝同情。  
连Farrier寡居在伦敦乡下的母亲都开始劝他节哀顺变。这令他无法忍受。

一周过去了，一个月过去了，又一个月过去了。  
伦敦所剩无几的行道树渐渐落光了叶子，从大西洋上吹来的西风不再温暖湿润，而变得凛冽刺骨。  
全城宵禁和灯火管制已经持续了大半年，曾经作为世界工业中心的伦敦仿佛一下回到了中世纪，没有了城市灯火的喧宾夺主，粲然星空终于又显出了自己的真容。  
然而此刻，没人再去关心星星了。  
德国的海狮行动志得意满，誓要拿下不列颠群岛，打垮盟军在欧洲的最后一个阵地。戈林领导下的德国空军仿佛是在报复敦刻尔克的奇耻大辱，对英国本土进行了数个月惨无人道的轰炸。  
考文垂被夷为平地，伦敦满是断壁残垣，无数百姓逃难到乡下，冬天来临了，物资渐渐匮乏，吃的用的所有东西都要配给。  
大不列颠到了最危难的时刻。

但这和他又有什么关系呢。

Collins第四十四次出击得胜归来，整条胳膊都被机枪震得酸麻了，他降落时伦敦正下起了淋淋沥沥的小雨，天际线上堆满黑压压的乌云，阴翳得一如他几个月来的心情。  
“Collins上尉，Norman上校正在办公室等您。”  
一口热水都喝不上，Collins顾不上失礼，穿着一身被打湿的军服站在上校的办公桌前。  
Norman上校并没有觉得被冒犯，相反，他满脸堆笑地站起身，“上尉，恭喜你。虽然有点仓促，但我想你一定想快点得知这个好消息。”  
Collins一怔，眼神中的希冀一闪而过，混成人精的Norman上校自然没有错过他这一瞬间的表情，越发觉得自己做了一个正确的决定。  
Norman从抽屉里拿出一个天鹅绒盒子，“我看你最近精神不大好，就和上级申请了一下，想振奋振奋你，没想到很快就顺利通过了……”，盒子打开，是一枚徽章，少校徽章。  
“恭喜你Collins少校，上面听说了你在空军的英勇事迹，想把你竖成典型，宣传宣传，好好激励一下国民的志气，你知道现在正是关键时刻，明天就会有泰晤士报的记者……”  
Norman还在滔滔不绝地强调宣传战的重要性，而Collins却一个字都没听进去，他的整个人迅速灰败下去，就像一夜之间枯萎的昙花。  
真正的英雄生死未卜，而他什么都没做，却徒负盛名。  
可笑，太可笑了。  
Norman上校察觉到了对方的沉默，渐渐止住了话头。  
“遵命，长官。”Collins接过徽章，敬了个礼，一言不发地离开了屋子。  
Norman挫败地倒在扶手椅里，他知道Collins真正想要的是什么，不是升官，也不是成名，他想要的是Farrier活着回来，可这一点没有人能办到。  
除非出现奇迹。  
望着Collins的背影，Norman上校深深地叹了一口气。

泰晤士报记者的采访并不顺利，当他问起这位不苟言笑的新晋少校“是什么让你在残酷的空战中坚持下来”时，Collins没有立刻回答。  
记者以为他会说对纳粹的痛恨，对祖国的热爱，对战友的承诺，或干脆是士兵的职责。  
但没有。  
就在两人间的沉默迫近尴尬的阈值时，Collins说：  
大概只是上帝不想让我死吧。

但不管怎样，这位曾经意气风发的战斗机飞行员还是成为了全国的偶像，大不列颠的英雄，Collins利落的金发和严肃的神情立刻出现在了各种报纸的头版头条，Collins的名字也随之传遍了大街小巷，人们躲在防空洞中、地下室里，看着报纸上少校英俊的照片，听着广播中传来的一个又一个捷报，这个炮火中的冬天，似乎也不那么难挨了。

1940年9月17日，希特勒察觉到胜利无望，取消海狮行动计划。  
1941年5月11日，德军针对英国的夜袭终于停止。  
1941年6月22日，德军撕毁与苏联签订的协议，发动“巴巴罗萨”行动，在高加索油田的诱惑之下，希特勒再也无暇顾及不列颠了。

又是一年深冬时节，还有一个星期圣诞节就要到了。  
虽然战争仍未结束，灯火管制仍没有取消，但饱受摧残的伦敦百姓终于感受到了一丝久违的节日气氛，茶馆和酒吧再次兴旺了起来，人们再次涌上了街头。  
1941年的冬天，比往年格外的冷。  
但整个英国却洋溢着喜悦的气氛，几周前珍珠港事件爆发，美国对德日宣战。纳粹进攻莫斯科失败，拿破仑的幽灵似乎正盘旋在德军的头上。  
对英国人来说最难熬的日子已经过去了。  
对Collins来说，恐怕也是如此。  
第一个奇迹就发生在这样一个寒冷的冬夜。  
Norman上校再次找到了他，这一次，他单刀直入，没有一句废话，“我们有了Farrier的消息。”

Collins疯了一样冲进Norman上校的办公室，他粗鲁地推开门，办公室里除了Norman之外还站着一个人，Collins失望地握紧了拳，不是Farrier，是一名看起来弱不禁风的陆军士兵。他强忍着崩溃的情绪敬了军礼。  
那名陆军士兵似乎并不介意，他蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，友好地伸出了右手，“您就是Collins少校吗，很荣幸见到您本人，我是二等兵Turner，Robbie Turner。”


	2. 第二章

在1941年临近圣诞节的冬夜，克里登机场旁空军上校Nigel Norman的办公室里，三个男人正围着一个燃着微弱火苗的炉子，他们不该违反灯火管制条例的，但该死的，谁会在乎呢。  
Robbie Turner 向他们分享了他一年半来的遭遇，Collins收起了他所有的情绪，耐心地听着。  
他觉得他听到的不是一个故事，而是一段传奇……

 

一年半之前，敦刻尔克大撤退之后，1940年6月的某一天。  
柏林战俘营。

Farrier被德军俘虏了，他并不感到后悔，英勇就义什么的，只有傻子才干得出来。  
他深知对于皇家空军而言，飞行员的价值要远远高于战斗机，更何况是Farrier这种现役空军中资历最老，战斗经验最丰富的老兵。  
只要活着，他就还有机会，他就还可以把德军揍得屁滚尿流。  
他不后悔。  
不管是为了掩护盟军撤退耗尽最后一丝燃油，抑或是点燃陪着他出生入死多次的宝贝，他从不犹豫，更从不后悔。  
Farrier坐在发霉的床铺上，抬头看着墙上的一方铁窗，他能听见墙外夏虫的鸣叫，那么近又那么远，好像来自另一个世界。  
Farrier把脸埋进手掌里，现在能让身陷囹圄的他真正后悔的事，只有一件——  
那天他来不及跟Collins好好道别。

“咳……咳……”对床狱友咳嗽的声音打断了他的思绪。  
“你还好么？”Farrier有点担心，这个狱友叫Robbie，英国远征军的成员，在敦刻尔克差不多和他同一时间被俘虏，同一天被塞进送往柏林战俘营的火车，分到了同一间牢房。  
Robbie可能是身上有伤，这一路都是病怏怏的。  
没有得到回应，Farrier起身到他床前，摇了摇对方的肩膀，“Robbie醒醒！别睡着！”还是没有反应，他又摸了摸对方的额头，温度高得吓人。  
“操！”Farrier啐了一口，贴着铁栏高声道：“有没有人！这有个伤兵！再不来医生看看要死了！”他这一嗓子惊动了守卫的德军，一个面色赤红又高又壮的家伙用德语一路骂骂咧咧地走过来，看都不看Farrier一眼，一枪托砸在他握着铁栏杆的手指上。  
“瞎嚷嚷什么，再叫把你皮扒了！（德语）”  
“操……”也不知骂的是德国佬还是自己，Farrier一屁股坐在Robbie床边，沉默片刻，揪起Robbie的领子给他来了两个耳光。  
Robbie一下子惊醒了，Farrier连忙扶住他，“你可千万别睡着，在这儿睡着了可就再也醒不过来了。”  
Robbie只恍惚了一下就明白了自己的处境——伤口感染、没有医生、没有药物、敌军战俘营……  
他很聪明，他上过剑桥，他读过《理查二世》，他知道“The worst is death, and death will have his day”。

可是就这么死了，他不甘心。  
“跟我讲讲你女朋友吧，你讲完你的，我就讲我的。”Farrier适时地打破了沉默。  
“你还有女朋友？”Robbie戏谑地挑眉。  
Farrier干咳一声，“说好了先讲你的。”  
Robbie知道对方是在设法让自己打起精神，他知道这是无用功，但还是很感激。他挣扎着摸出藏在怀里的一摞明信片，递给Farrier。

就在这个狭小、阴暗、肮脏的牢房里，Farrier听到了他这辈子听过的最曲折动人的爱情故事。  
“哥们儿……”Farrier感叹地拍拍对方的肩膀。  
“我知道。”Robbie点点头，“该你讲了。”  
“我没有女朋友。”  
“……你这混蛋。”  
两人笑骂一阵，Robbie渐渐精神不支，Farrier连忙开口，“但是我有一个好朋友，他是我最好的战友。”  
Robbie安静地听着，看着Farrier逐渐浸入回忆之中。  
“我1936年入伍，他比我晚了三年，开战之后才入伍，我第一次见到他时，他就已经是我的搭档了。那时候我已经单独出过五六次任务了，他还是新兵蛋子，连跳伞都不会。好在当时开的还是无畏，老机型，很笨重，而且正好没有备降落伞，不幸中的万幸，这飞机是双座的，我驾驶，他开枪，亏了我当年开得稳当，不然这小子早就去见上帝了。  
“战后志愿后备队速成教育真的不行，他什么都不会，傻得和一张白纸一样，都是我手把手教出来的，但这小子脸皮薄得很，从来没叫过我师父。他射击准头不错，但是胆子不行，后来换了喷火战斗机，有了降落伞包，他也能不跳就不跳，倔得要命，我怎么骂他，都不听，后来就随他去了……”说到这里，Farrier好像想到了什么，突然笑了出来。  
“怎么了？”Robbie被勾起了兴趣，强撑着打架的眼皮问道。  
“就在前几天，在敦刻尔克，他的飞机被击中了，我让他跳伞，他非要迫降在海面上，你说他傻不傻。”Farrier突然沉默下来，盯着自己的手指，仿佛忘记了还有Robbie这个听众，自言自语一般地沉吟着：“后来……后来也不知道他怎么样了……”  
Collins金发碧眼意气风发的音容笑貌似乎就在眼前，触手可及，他那么年轻，那么出色，他还有大把的人生等着他挥霍。  
如果没有这场该死的战争的话。

“你说他连跳伞都不敢，还当什么飞行员啊，是吧，Robbie？”Farrier苦笑着抬头，发现Robbie已经睡着了。  
人生啊，战争中的人哪有什么人生，他们都是被奔腾的洪流裹挟着的一粒砂，命运把他们带到哪里，他们的人生就停在哪里。


	3. 第三章

Farrier以为自己会守着Robbie一夜，没想到中途也睡了过去，再睁眼时，是被两个营卫吵醒的，他们二话不说就闯了进来，野蛮地拖走了奄奄一息的Robbie，Farrier试图阻拦，被一闷棍打在头上，就此人事不知。  
Farrier觉得自己很久没有这么愤怒过了，他所愤怒的，不是德国佬的野蛮行径，而是自己的软弱无力。他是一名飞行员，陆地不是他的主场，但正因他是一名飞行员，他最引以为傲的品质是克制和冷静。  
在这巴掌大的牢笼里，再愤怒也无济于事，还不如沉下心思来，从这困局里找到什么转机。  
令Farrier没料到的是，一个现成的转机，就这样自己送上门来了。

此时Robbie的床上坐了一个看起来一团和气的中年人，Farrier眯着眼睛，忍着后脑上的阵痛打量着对方。  
英国陆军军装，军衔是上校，衣服有些旧了，但很整洁，正如他的八字胡和头发一样。  
“你好，我是Richard，你可以叫我Rick。”对方示好地伸出右手。  
Farrier没有理会。  
Rick碰了一鼻子灰也不尴尬，“你是敦刻尔克那天被俘的？我比你早一些，在比利时。我会一点德语，之前贿赂了守卫，打听到了些敦刻尔克的事，你知道吗？听说撤出了30多万，戈林快气疯了。”  
Farrier挑了挑眉，也不知是听到了哪一句话觉得好笑，他哂笑着双臂抱在胸前，靠上背后的墙，“你可不只贿赂了守卫吧？”  
Rick一愣，眼角都是和气的笑，并没觉得被冒犯，“我不懂你什么意思。”  
“blablabla……如果是平时，我不介意陪你接着玩过家家，但你也知道，我的朋友Robbie，三小时前还躺在这张床上的那个家伙，那个真正的英国远征军士兵，快等不及了，所以咱们省掉那些虚的了，好吧，Rick？”

就像会什么法术一般，Rick脸上的笑容瞬间退得一点不剩，他换上了一副冷硬的面孔，全身的气场也随之一变，“你是怎么发现的。”他冷声问道。  
“之前还不能确定，不过没想到你居然这么快就招了，”Farrier直视着对方的眼睛，“你一定很舍不得你那双崭新的意大利皮靴吧。”  
Rick低头看了一眼让自己露出破绽的靴子，耸了耸肩，“既然你是聪明人，那就好办了，你知道我们想要的是什么吧？”  
“空军情报。”Farrier直起身，严肃起来，“你说敦刻尔克盟军撤走了30多万，那么法国投降就在旦夕之间了。挡在希特勒称霸欧洲美梦之前的，就只有英国了。以德国海军的实力，我猜他还有点自知之明，不会这么急着登陆，那么接下来他想干什么，三岁小孩都能猜出来了。纳粹要对英国发动空战。但是你们对英国本土的防空部署基本一无所知，我皇家空军都是好男儿，找一个战俘拷问很难吧。”  
“至少没有像你军衔这么高的。”Rick大方地承认了。  
“估计也没有像我这么配合的。”Farrier的脸上现出一抹冷笑，“我需要你把我的朋友送到医院去，获得最好的治疗，等他脱离生命危险了，我一定知无不言言无不尽。”  
Rick冷哼一声，“你觉得以你现在的处境，有什么资格和我谈条件？”  
“我想你也是聪明人吧，Richard上校，救一个无足轻重的英国小兵对你来说应该是举手之劳吧，还是说你想动用各种酷刑也撬不出一个字来，殆误了战机，最后你不高兴，我不高兴，你的顶头上司也不高兴？”  
看着对方狰狞的表情，Farrier觉得心情大好，“你最好祈祷Robbie还活着。”

气走了Rick，Farrier长舒一口气，是啊，战争中的人身不由己，但这不意味着他们不能为改变自己的命运创造些机会。  
哦，或者改变他人的命运。  
幸亏Collins不在，要是让他知道了自己为了救别人又这么鲁莽地以身犯险，估计要被唠叨得耳朵磨出茧子来。  
这种时候自己脑子里想的还是他，Farrier觉得自己差不多要完蛋了。

再次见到Robbie时，他躺在担架上，之前拖走他的那两个壮汉正一前一后抬着他，倒是抬地四平八稳。  
Robbie已经退烧了，或者说他的体温下降的速度过于快了，心跳也慢得几乎察觉不到，要不是刚刚军医诊断过了说他还活着，Farrier会以为这就是一具尸体了。  
“败血症导致的感染性休克，现在人还有一丝气儿，你再瞅一会儿，神仙都救不回来了。”Rick看他还在磨蹭，有点不耐烦。  
“我还有最后一个请求。”Farrier厚着脸皮大言不惭道。  
Rick额头上的青筋都快跳起来了，“你他妈还想干什么？！”  
Farrier语气很无辜，“你能借我一支笔吗？”

\----------------------------  
Robbie不知自己身在何处，他偶尔会醒来，但更多时候在昏睡中度过。  
他似乎已不在那间战俘营里了，在他有限的清醒时间里，他能看到四周不是牢房肮脏的墙壁和逼仄的天窗。  
他能感到天花板上闪闪发亮的电灯，能听到药瓶碰撞的声音，能闻到消毒水的气味。  
Robbie想恢复清醒的神志，但他没有办法立刻办到，他能感到自己的身体在渐渐康复，他能感到他的大脑在奋力接管自己的身体，但这需要时间。  
过了不知多久，Robbie清醒的时间终于长过了昏睡的时间，他发现自己的一只手被拷在床架上。  
一个搪瓷杯递到了他眼前。  
他看着眼前的护士，护士避开了目光，Robbie注意到了对方的纳粹卐字旗胸章，他叹了口气，接过了护士小姐的手中的水杯。  
“Danke.”（德语“谢谢”，以下对话皆为德语，大噶发挥自己的想象力！）  
护士猛地抬头看向他，Robbie笑了笑，“我上学时学过一点德语。”  
护士脸上一红，再次低下头去，嗫嚅道，“你的德语很好。”这次不等他回话，护士干脆转身跑掉了。  
再回来时，她跟在一名老医生身后，医生不苟言笑，又是听诊又是量血压摆弄了半天。Robbie被这一通折腾，本就萎靡不振的精神让他直接又睡了过去。

再一次醒来时，眼前还是之前的护士小姐，对方看他终于醒转，塞给他了一摞东西，Robbie定睛一看，是Cecilia寄给他的那些明信片。  
“Sangja.”护士小心翼翼地开口。  
“Robbie Turner.”  
“我知道。”Sangja看着他手里的明信片欲言又止，但最后还是什么都没说，转身去照顾其他病人了。

怪不得。Robbie揉着自己的太阳穴，看着明信片背面Cecilia娟秀的字体写下的情话，突然有点想笑，他是有多久没有感受过这种涓涓细流般的儿女情长了，感觉仿佛已经是上辈子的事了。  
在这战火中、敌营里难得的闲静时刻，Robbie用着难得的清醒时间重温着Cecilia的信，忽然间他眉头一皱，他注意到在信的空白处突然出现了一段他从来没见过的，龙飞凤舞的潦草字迹。  
Robbie努力辨认着字迹，眉头越皱越深。  
突然他抬起头，大喊了一声，“Sangja！”  
不远处正在给患者输液的Sangja吓了一跳，忙跑过来问他怎么了。  
“现在是几月几号？我到底昏睡了多久?”  
“1940年8月10日。已经两个月了。”Sangja回道。  
Robbie的冷汗瞬间打湿了衬衫。  
信上的字是Farrier留给他的，上面写着他最多能帮Robbie拖延一个月到一个半月时间，超过这段时间他还没有脱离德军的控制的话，或将有生命危险。  
Robbie看着手腕上的手铐，再看着满医院的德国兵，觉得命运真是跟自己开了一个大玩笑。


	4. 第四章

昏睡了两个月……这对Robbie来说意味着他躺在德国医院里的每一天每一小时都险象环生。  
在信中，Farrier用他潦草的字迹简单叙述了怎么把他送到医院的过程，但Robbie对于他是怎么拖延时间的，为什么他过了一个半月会有生命危险毫无概念。  
但他相信Farrier。  
Robbie趁着护士的疏忽偷了一个针头，摸索了两天终于打开了手铐，上帝啊，他在剑桥学了德语和莎士比亚，却没学过怎么开锁。  
就在他打开手铐的当天下午，一队党卫军闯入了这间柏林的医院。  
“那个英国战俘在哪里？”带头的人问Sangja。  
Sangja有些紧张地吞了口口水，眼神不自觉地飘向Robbie在帘子后的病床。  
党卫军立刻快步朝帘子走去，Sangja下意识去阻挡，然后她听到了贵格手枪子弹上膛的声音。  
“护士小姐，我希望你知道自己在做什么。”  
党卫军猛地拉开帘子，只看到了一张空床，一床散开的被子，和一个被打开的手铐。  
Sangja刚刚松了一口气，黑洞洞的枪管就抵上了她的额头。  
“他在哪里？”  
Sangja直视着党卫军军官，一言不发。  
“把她给我带走。”党卫军军官把枪收回枪套，下达了命令。  
医院里的其他医护人员停下了手中的工作，木然地看着这一幕，没有人出声，没有人阻止，那一队党卫军风风火火地闯入，又风风火火地撤走，柏林医院一切如常，仿佛什么也没有发生过。

30分钟前，Robbie偷了一套卡其布的工作装，跌跌撞撞地冲上了柏林的街头。  
这是他第一次到柏林，没想到是以这种方式。  
他对柏林的了解还停留在同学的口述中，他在剑桥的同学曾参加了1936年的柏林奥运会，还拿了一块标枪的奖牌。听说那时的柏林就已经满街飘扬着卐字旗，整个国家都被狂热民族主义的病毒感染了。  
1940年的柏林街头有过之而无不及。  
战火肆虐了整个欧洲，只有德国人——发动这场战争的罪魁祸首，反而怡然自得，盟军对德国本土的零星轰炸犹如隔靴搔痒，德军靠闪电战一路势如破竹，不久前刚刚拿下了法国，如今正在全力进攻英国。  
广场上的广播里满是希特勒声嘶力竭的演讲，报刊亭里《人民观察家报》头版头条写着“海狮计划如火如荼，大不列颠苟延残喘”，Robbie不用靠近都能看见那行大字，心中更加沉痛。  
他的家乡正惨遭蹂躏，而他却只能被困在恶魔的大本营中，什么也做不了。

柏林的街头满是便衣警察和盖世太保，在逃出医院之后的短短几天里，Robbie就亲眼目睹了好几次盖世太保当街拖人的戏码。柏林并不安全，对德国人来说是如此，对他这个偷偷摸摸的英国人而言更是如此，他一没身份，二没钱财，三没食物，他不知道自己能在纳粹的老巢里生存多久。  
前一天傍晚，Robbie找了一家被板条封死的餐馆，他拆了木条偷偷摸了进去，里面一片狼藉，布满了灰尘，Robbie不敢开灯，摸索着找到了地下室的门，万幸，这家餐馆的主人大概走得匆忙，地上室没有上锁，他在里面躲了一晚，还捡了一罐不知是什么的罐头，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。  
第二天一早他才发现那是一罐德国泡菜，这间地下室里储藏了几箱的泡菜。看来他的运气真是十分好了。  
柏林处处都是检查站，为了防止间谍潜入，柏林警察对身份的检查十分严密，Robbie逃出了医院这个小牢笼，却进入了柏林这个更大的牢笼。  
回国不急于一时。  
想开了之后，Robbie干脆在餐馆的地下室里窝了下来，在这里他暂时是安全的，他足不出户，每天靠泡菜过活。

就这样他在柏林的地下室里待了几个月，等到最后一罐泡菜也吃完了，Robbie无法，只能爬出地下室出外“觅食”。  
但这次他很不走运，刚转过一条街，他就被两个黑衫警察叫住了。  
“嘿，那个矮个子！”  
“长官，您在叫我？”Robbie浑身一颤。  
“对，就是你，你过来。”  
Robbie硬着头皮走过去。  
“你是柏林人？你叫什么？”  
“Ch……Charles Friedrich，长官，我是柏林人。”Robbie急中生智给自己起了一个假名。  
“柏林人，恩？”警察掏出了笔和本子开始记录，“柏林哪里的？你的口音听起来很奇怪。证件呢，给我看看。”  
Robbie的冷汗已经打湿了后背，心如擂鼓，他尽最大的努力保持着冷静，“我没带在身上，长官。”  
警察抬起头来，笑了一下，露出了一口黄牙，他拿手肘捅了捅身边的伙伴，“听到了吗，William，这年头还有人不随身带着证件。”他转头看着Robbie，收起了笑容，露出了豺狼一般的神情，“Friedrich是吧，你老实跟我说，你是不是漏网的犹太猪？”  
Robbie只觉大难临头。  
那个叫William的家伙猛推了他一把，Robbie被推到在地上，对方掏出手枪，对准了他。  
“那就只好为民除害了。”  
Robbie闭上了眼睛。

“光天化日的柏林街头，希姆莱就这么管教部下的吗？”Robbie没有等到枪声，却等到了另一个声音。  
他睁开眼睛，看见一名高大的纳粹国防军军官正站在这两个咄咄逼人的党卫军身后。  
两人立刻立正敬了一个军礼，但神色间却没有多大的敬意，党卫军和国防军分属两个系统，虽然不到互相看不顺眼的地步，但作为希特勒的直属近卫军，SS的精英实在没必要听从一个国防军上尉的指令。  
“我们只是在照章办事而已，上尉。”  
“是吗？”那名上尉扫了一眼躺在地上的Robbie，又抬起手表看了一看，“如果你们真的这么重视规章，那现在应该是在保安处报到吧？”  
两个党卫军对视一眼，似乎被说中了，没有接着反驳。  
“对了，我今天晚上和Otto Ohlendorf的助理有个牌局，我喝多了之后话很多的，要是不小心告诉他今天街上看见Otto的两个手下玩忽职守……”  
两个党卫军吓了一跳，没想到对方还有这层关系，连忙严肃起来，“遵命，长官，我们这就去报到。”  
两个人灰头土脸的匆匆跑掉了。Robbie站了起来，想要感谢对方，又觉得还是不要开口节外生枝的好，正在犹豫间，就听到刚才那个低沉的声音在自己头顶上响起，“不谢谢我吗？Charles？”  
Robbie一愣才想起来对方是在叫他，他连忙抬起头，差点撞上了对方英俊的脸，“不好意思，长官……我，我是说，多谢，长官。”  
对方笑了起来，露出了鲨鱼一样的牙齿，“你可以叫我 Lehnsherr 上尉，不过我更希望你叫我Erik。”  
“你不怀疑我吗，Lehnsherr 上尉？”  
Erik耸耸肩，“这年头，谁没有点小秘密呢？是吧，Charles？”对方将“Charles”的发音拖的很长，Robbie觉得这个德国军官此时就像是一只玩弄猎物的狡猾狐狸。  
“我今天休假，你陪我去喝一杯吧。”  
“好。”Robbie莫名其妙地脱口而出。


	5. 第五章

Robbie莫名其妙地和一个认识不到十分钟的德国军官喝了酒，又莫名其妙地跟着他回了家。  
Robbie也觉得很奇怪，他被污蔑入狱后，1939年被迫从军，到现在也算是老兵了，在斯图卡轰炸机、虎式坦克、42型机枪的磨练下，已经有了不俗的警惕性。然而面对眼前这个德国上尉，他却无论如何警惕不起来。  
Erik的家离柏林火车站不远，干净整洁，很符合他一板一眼的军人形象，也许正是因为太整洁了，没有多少“家”的氛围，更像是一个临时的落脚场所。  
不过这也许只是Robbie的错觉，他三杯威士忌下肚，已经不是很清醒了。  
这时要是Erik有什么图谋，Robbie估计只能束手就擒。  
不过Erik倒是非常绅士，给他整理出了本就很干净的客房，还贴心地准备了洗漱用具。Robbie在两人互道晚安时，强打精神保持了最后一丝矜持，Erik一关上门，他就飞扑到床上，抱着被子睡了起来，老天啊，他都几个月没睡过一张像样的床了。

夜半时分，一个人影摸进了客房，借着窗外朦胧的月光，他走到床边，从睡得很香的小个子男人身上搜出了一打信纸。他轻手轻脚地关上了房门，没有被察觉。  
回到书房，Erik打开台灯，认真地读了起来。  
原来这个傻乎乎的英国人叫Robbie，原来他上过剑桥，原来他39年就参军了，原来他还有一个女朋友。  
Erik不禁笑了笑，没想到这家伙德语还不错嘛，就是英国口音有点重，他隔着一条街都听出来了，当年他第一次执行任务时就是因为口音问题差点暴露，后来可着实下过一番苦功，现在他的德语就算让德国语言学家来都未必能找出什么纰漏。  
他继续翻看信件，直至看到了一封与众不同的，才渐渐敛起了笑容，信上字迹潦草，可能是写得很匆忙。在信件的末尾，对方清楚地写道，如果Robbie顺利逃脱了，要他到一个位于诺曼底的海边小镇等他，说那里有一个谷仓，是他叔叔的遗产，两人约在那里相见，一起伺机返回英国。  
Erik皱着眉头读完了信，沉思了片刻，仿佛下定了什么决心。他将信件和明信片原封不动地放回了Charles的身上，假装什么都没发生过。

第二天一早Robbie醒来时很是恍惚了一阵，然后他突然想到了Erik和那三杯威士忌，一激动差点从床上摔下来。  
Robbie走出房门，看见Erik正穿着笔挺的军装，坐在餐桌前看报，他的早饭已经用完，但炉子上还咕咚咕咚地煮着一壶茶。  
Erik看了一眼手表，“我十分钟后要去军部一趟，你待在这里，不要出门。”  
Robbie几次想开口说自己差不多要走了，但几次欲言又止，等Erik关门离开，他才深深叹了一口气，坐在桌前吃着Erik准备的早餐，喝着Erik煮好的茶。  
至少他做饭的手艺还不错，Robbie认命地想。

一转眼，几天过去了，Robbie还是没有说出告别的话。他就这样不明不白地和一个单身的德军军官同居了一个多星期，仿佛两人不是街上偶遇的陌生人，而是认识了十多年的老朋友。Erik每天早出晚归，一副很忙的样子，但就是这样也不忘每天准时回来给Robbie做饭，每天不重样，有一次甚至还弄回来了几只苹果，在战争年代，Robbie不知道他是怎么办到的。  
两人闲暇之时常会东拉西扯地闲聊，Erik是个很有趣的人，天文地理无所不知，尤其喜欢电影，一说起来简直如数家珍，特别是德国导演帕博斯特的电影，更是点评地头头是道，给Robbie的逃难时光增添了一抹难得的光彩。  
但Erik始终不准Robbie出门，每次离开时都要反锁房门，Robbie很想快点离开这里，赶到和Farrier约定的那个位于诺曼底的谷仓，好返回英国，可是他对Erik束手无策，也对如何离开戒备森严的柏林毫无办法，只好在Erik的公寓里待了下来。  
真正让他改变主意的，是有一天晚上他在洗澡的时候，猛然发现自己脖子上挂了三个狗牌，有一个并不属于自己，当他翻开狗牌发现背面刻着Farrier的名字时，他突然想起了Farrier在那个阴暗的牢房给病重的他讲述的关于Collins的故事，他下定了决心，一定要设法离开。

那一天Erik提早回来了，正好撞见正在打包行李的Charles，Charles手里正抓着一罐从Erik家橱柜里“偷”的罐头往他“偷”来的包里塞，没想到被Erik捉个正着，还没等他开始尴尬，Erik先云淡风轻地开口了，“你要走了吗？”  
Robbie点点头。  
Erik瞟了一眼他准备的背包，Robbie脸上一红。  
Erik淡淡道，“你以为准备这些东西就可以离开了吗？”他伸手入怀，拿出了几张证件，“这是你的通关文书和身份证明，今天刚刚办好。你最好小心收着，这个东西非常珍贵，黑市上千金难求，它可以帮你离开德国。”又从钱包里拿出一叠马克，“省着点儿花。”  
Robbie猛地抬头看向Erik，仿佛第一次认识眼前这个男人，又好像两人从来都没有好好认识过。  
Erik叹了一口气，“真希望我们是以别的方式相遇。”  
Robbie颤抖地接过文书。  
“谢谢。”  
“一路顺风。”

当天Charles离开之后，Erik拨通了一个电话，接线员小姐的声音响起，“Hicox中尉，这是保密线路，接通一次后即会作废，您确定接通吗？（英语）”  
“确定。”  
经过一阵忙音，电话被再次接通，“我是Ed Finney将军，Hicox中尉，你的任务有什么重要进展要通报吗？我没想到你这么快就使用了我们的保密线路。”  
“将军，这次不是为了任务，是一件私事。”  
Erik或者说隶属于英国陆军的Archie Hicox中尉听到了电话那头的将军发出了不满的声音，但对方还是妥协了， “我希望是很重要的私事。”  
“是的将军。我需要在诺曼底的Fécamp准备一艘船，不用很大，渔船就行，最好在上面标上能让英国人识别的符号。我的朋友过段时间要从那里登船回国。”  
Finney将军没好气地哼了一声，“你知道诺曼底现在封锁得很厉害，沿海城市到处是维希政府的走狗，严防有人渡海回到自由国度。”  
“我相信以大英帝国的实力，准备一条小船还是没有问题的，将军。”  
对面又是哼了一声，“你的朋友大概什么时候乘船？”  
“我不确定，将军，但不管发生什么事，要务必等他乘上船了，船才能开走。他大概五英尺七英寸高，蓝眼睛，叫Robbie Turner，在德国时的假名是Charles Friedrich。”  
Erik挂了电话，疲惫地靠在椅子上，祝你好运，Robbie，他心想。

\---------------------  
Robbie凭借着Erik给他准备的文书，一路顺利地离开了德国。但出了德国之后，就基本无火车可乘，几乎所有完好的铁路和列车都被纳粹征做军用，留给沦陷区平民的只有骡车和步行了。  
Robbie一路上长途跋涉，总算抵达了诺曼底，他在当地人的帮助下找到了Farrier在信上描述的那个位于Fécamp的谷仓。  
他推开老旧的木门，门轴发出了吱嘎一声，空气搅动激起的灰尘让他猛打了几个喷嚏。这里很久没有人来过了。  
虽然自知再见到Farrier的可能性不大，但Robbie的心还是沉了下去。  
可多日的奔波让终他无暇顾及其他，他倒在草垛上就昏昏睡去。

他昼伏夜出地在这个海边小镇的谷仓中待了很多天，一直没有等到Farrier。  
又是一年冬天到了，这沿海的小镇前些日子迎来它今冬的第一场雪，这个冬天格外寒冷。  
可Robbie始终没有等来Farrier。  
一天晚上，气温下降得厉害，Robbie忍不住在谷仓的角落里扫出一片空地点起了火取暖，而就是这一缕救命的火光，让Robbie长时间的等待功亏一篑。  
几名维希士兵顺着火光找到了这座谷仓，他们推开谷仓时，警惕的Robbie刚从后门逃走，士兵连忙追了过去，边追边开枪射击。  
枪声把整个小镇都惊醒了。  
月光照在雪地上，将四下里照得一片明亮，Robbie一路狂奔至码头，暗暗着急，他一路上为了不引起德军法军注意，没有携带任何武器，现在差不多是穷途末路。  
码头上停着三四艘渔船，Robbie眼神焦急地一个个扫过，突然停在其中一艘上。  
借着映在雪地上的月光，他清楚地看见这艘船的船身上漆了一个图案，由黄蓝白红四种颜色漆成的同心圆。  
这是英国皇家空军涂在机翼上的国家标志，而现在居然出现在了一艘法国的渔船上。  
怔愣只在一瞬之间，在背后越来越近的枪声逼催之下，Robbie跳上了这艘船。

令Robbie料想不到的是，船上还有一名老人，老人大概是刚被枪声惊醒，沉默地看了一眼这名不速之客，一句话也没问，转身发动了引擎。  
随着一阵轰鸣，小渔船驶离了码头，站在岸上的维希士兵愤怒地骂着法语，对着船放空枪，等船完全驶入夜色之中，世界方才安静下来。  
“你就是Robbie Turner？”老人突然问道。  
“呃……对，就是我。您是Farrier的……朋友吗？”Robbie满怀期待地问。  
“那是谁？不认识。”老人不耐烦道。Robbie在心中暗叹一声，两人自此便再没有一句话。  
海风很大很冷，但他还是坚持在船舷上坐了一会儿。  
前方的黑暗中就是他阔别将近两年的家，他就要回家了。  
他终于要回家了。


	6. 第六章

在这个寒冷的冬夜，Robbie坐在火炉边向面前的两个男人讲完了他的故事。  
一时之间，整个屋子里只剩下了炉火的哔剥声，和墙上时钟的嘀嗒声。  
Robbie把Farrier的狗牌交给了Collins，对方愣了一秒便猛地攥紧了拳头，他低着头，昏暗的炉火，明明灭灭，照不清他的神情。  
Collins告了声欠，转身离开了屋子，他的肩膀似乎在颤抖，Robbie不知道这是不是自己的错觉。  
“给他一点时间消化一下吧，”Norman上校给Robbie倒了一杯温在炉子上的热茶，“Collins这段时间……过得很不容易。你也辛苦了，在屋里休息一下吧。”  
Robbie点点头，Norman上校拍了拍他的肩膀，也跟了出去。  
皇家空军军官的办公室是克里登机场旁的一排平房，眼前是一片开阔的跑道，不列颠空战已经结束几个月了，如今的机场上已经不再有繁忙起落迎战的战斗机了，Collins没想到自己对于那时的景象还有几分怀念。  
他站在廊下点燃了一支卷烟，深深吸了一口，夜里起风了，Collins许久没有好好打理的金发被风吹乱。  
办公室的门吱呀一声打开又关上。  
“今晚的视野很好。”Collins自言自语道。  
Norman上校不置可否，他抬头看着眼前的星空，也点了一支烟，“你想去救他。”他的语气肯定，两人心知肚明，一时无话。  
但总得有人来当恶人，有些话总要有人来讲。  
“你知道的，以目前的形势来看，这是不可能的。”  
Norman上校小心地观察着对方的反应，但对方没有任何反应，眼睛仍一眨不眨地盯着空旷的前方，不知在看着什么。  
两人默默抽了一会儿烟，等一根烟燃尽，Norman上校刚打算转身回屋，一旁的Collins终于开口了：  
“我想去救他。”

Norman只感到一股怒火没来由地从心底升起，他转过Collins的肩膀，让对方面对着自己，“你疯了是吧？你想去柏林救人？你以为自己是谁？美国队长吗？还是说你想开过去几十万大军，然后陪你一起送死？”  
“我等着他的消息已经等了很久，”Collins攥紧手中刻了Farrier名字的金属牌，“就算我想继续等下去，Farrier也可能等不下去了。”  
Norman叹了口气，“Turner说他在诺曼底的海边镇子上已经等了他几个月，两人最后一次见面是在一年多之前的柏林，就算……就算Farrier还活着，这事也需要从长计议……”  
“我们不需要去柏林。”Collins突然打断了他，“他们约在诺曼底，我们就去诺曼底。”  
“如果Farrier一直没出现呢？”Norman上校脸色一沉，显然没料到对方居然如此执迷不悟。  
“我就等到他出现为止。”

Norman上校一气之下给Collins下了禁足令，停了他所有的任务，责令他回家反思。  
Collins本以为这个禁令会持续挺长时间，直到Norman消气了为止，但没想到第三天他就受到了军部传召。  
传召他的不是Norman上校，而是Sholto Douglas元帅。  
Collins一走进皇家空军位于白厅大街的总部，就被领进布置得庄严肃穆的会议室里，此时的他对于为什么会被传召仍是一头雾水。  
Douglas元帅站在主位上，左手边是Norman上校，其他人Collins都不认识。  
人到齐了，元帅招呼大家就坐，“今天匆忙地召各位来此，是想做一件对皇家空军来说的大事，甚至可以说，如果这件事成了，将会对如今的欧洲战局产生巨大的影响。具体的情况，Norman上校，你是发起人，由你来说明吧。”  
Norman上校清了清嗓子，“今年7月份，David Stirling 上校成立了L分队，就是我想大家早有耳闻的特种空勤团，Stirling上校领导的这个特种行动部队的作战方式以奇袭为主，通过战斗机或越野车将精英士兵运送至敌军后方阵地，进行特种作业。十分大胆，但十分高效，并且我们已经知道了，SAS在北非战场发挥了巨大的作用。于是我就想，为何不在欧洲战场也建立一支类似的队伍呢？”  
Collins震惊地看着Norman，他似乎已经猜到了Norman接下来要说的话，心中五味杂陈。  
“这几天我联系上了Stirling上校，他非常赞同我们的设想，并积极出谋划策，我们也得到了皇家空军高层Douglas元帅的鼎力支持。今天我们聚在这里，就是为了组建皇家空军第一支真正意义上的伞兵部队——英国第一空降师。有了这支部队，我们就可以进行以前完全无法想象的任务，我们可以神不知鬼不觉地炸毁敌军的机场，摧毁敌人的防御措施，甚至……”Norman上校用意味深长的目光看向了Collins，“营救战俘和人质。”

Collins感到一阵耳鸣，后来Norman又说了什么他一句也没有听清，他只感觉到挂在脖子上那枚属于Farrier的狗牌似乎在烫着他的胸口。  
“……所以这个任务是试验空降团的大好时机，我推荐领队就由Collins少校担任，年纪轻轻，能力出众，深孚人望，是这个位置的不二人选。”Norman说完，全场所有人的目光转向Collins。  
Collins站起身，敬了军礼，“我一定不辱使命。”  
“那么就这样决定了，具体的细节Norman你和Collins商量，至于人手，可以从各部队的精英中抽调，你们来决定，”Douglas元帅看了一眼手表，“我等一会儿还有一个会议，我先走了，你们可以留下来讨论一下具体的任务细节。”  
众人哗啦啦地拖动椅子，起身迎送元帅。  
Collins至此仍有一种不真实感，几天前还一力反对他鲁莽行动的上校居然一力促成了救援行动，甚至还不惜为此成立一个特别的带番号的行动部队。  
正在他恍惚之际，Norman已经拿出了一张法国地图，平铺在桌子上。“我们这次的任务地点是在诺曼底的Bruneval……”  
“等等……”Collins插嘴道，“不是Fécamp吗？”  
Norman大声咳嗽了一下，忙对Collins使眼色，“少校，刚刚你可能听错了，这次我们的任务是去Bruneval夺取纳粹的新型雷达，这种雷达对我方空军威胁巨大，需要尽快带回原装置给我方技术人员研究攻克。”  
这一定是哪里搞错了，Collins刚想开口，Norman忙打手势让他别说话，“这次行动我们打算从空军精英里抽调出一个中队，成立新的38中队，作为搭载机和护卫机，伞兵成员则从陆军老兵中筛选，我们要用一个月时间训练他们的跳伞技术，制定详细的战略部署，预计明年2月份实施，此次行动代号为——“噬咬”。”

散会之后Collins拽住了Norman，“这是什么意思？”  
Norman拍了拍他的肩膀，叹了一口气，“我知道你的想法，但我也跟你说过了，我们对Farrier的情报太少了，不仅不知道他现在身在何处，甚至不知道他是不是还活着。直接以这个理由向上面要人是不可能通过的。不过……”Norman干咳了一声，看着Collins，“这次任务你是领队，到了诺曼底之后就是你说了算了，你只管把雷达带回来就行，至于是不是绕到别的地方去，又带了个别的什么东西回来……这我们可就管不着了。”  
Collins看着Norman一本正经的样子突然扑哧一声笑了出来，“上校，这次算我欠你的。”  
Norman不耐烦地摆摆手，“别说这些没用的了，现在你的当务之急是要想想怎么训练那帮连飞机门都没摸过的家伙跳伞了。”  
“呃……”Collins尴尬地沉吟了一声，“我……我跳伞的经验不是很丰富……”  
很显然Norman理解错了这句话的意思，他戏谑地看着对方，“毕竟是我们出击50次还毫发无损的王牌，用不上降落伞也是正常的。不过我想……”Norman收起笑容，“为了救出Farrier，你一定可以克服所有的困难。”  
Collins看着对方，坚定的眼中再次燃起了熄灭许久的火焰，整个人再一次焕发出勃勃的斗志：  
“我必须克服所有的困难。”


	7. 第七章

——“噬咬行动” 前60天——

英国，威尔特郡训练营

Collins很快就联系上了Tommy和Alex，几人最早在敦刻尔克的月光石号上相遇，年龄相当，一见如故，就算在战事最紧张的时期也时常联系，Collins向两人发出了加入噬咬行动的邀请，两人一口答应下来。  
后来Collins又找到了Robbie，Collins再一次见到他时，他的状态有点失常，两人的交情实在算不上很深，Collins对他的了解也仅止于克里登机场旁的只言片语。但Collins的确感觉到了，在对方身上，有什么东西不一样了。他从没见过Robbie的笑，现在他却有一种预感——他永远也见不到Robbie的笑了。  
Collins犹豫地将救援Farrier的计划告诉了Robbie，没想到对方一口答应下来。  
“我能在德国战俘营中活下来，完全就是靠着Farrier的帮助，我可以拒绝很多事，但没法拒绝去救他。”  
由此，Robbie成了即Norman上校后，第二个知道Collins组织这次行动的真实目的的人。

在各方协助下，他们已经抽调出了一个连的精英，一年多之前，这些士兵还是在敦刻尔克听到炮弹声就全身发抖的孩子，而现在，他们是不列颠最优秀的战士。  
Collins看着训练场上军容整饬的连队，心中感叹。  
自己又何尝不是呢。  
这场战争把一切都改变了。  
战争放大了人性中最恶的那一面，让握着笔给心爱的姑娘写诗的少年握上枪杆，在屠宰场上互相残杀。  
但战争让人们看清了自己最在乎的东西，Collins握紧了脖子上属于Farrier的金属牌，有的人在乎的是权力，有的人在乎的是金钱，有的人在乎的是生命……  
有的人在乎的是爱。

\----------  
德国，柏林战俘营

血顺着额角流进了Farrier的眼睛里，他眯着眼看着前方手持皮鞭的纳粹兵，啐了一口，“就这点本事了吗？连给爷爷挠痒都不够呢。”  
对方“啪”地一鞭抽在了Farrier的背上，留下一道长长的血痕。  
Farrier的双手被吊在天花板上，费力地点起脚尖才能勉强踩到地，他已经这样被吊了三个小时了。  
挨了一鞭，Farrier连眉头都没皱一下，站在一旁被纳粹策反的前英国军人Richard忍不住开口了，“我劝你还是老实一些，接着和我们合作不好吗，非要受这等无妄之灾，你都和我们都合作了一年多了，Farrier，你是聪明人，该看到站在哪一方才有前途了。”  
Farrier哂笑一声，“合作？我什么时候和你们合作过，我告诉你们的“情报”有多少是真的，有多少是假的，你都不会查查吗？”  
Richard脸上一白，给行刑人使了个眼色，Farrier立刻又挨了一鞭子。  
“哦……”Farrier一副恍然大悟的表情，“我懂了，你自然是查过了，当你发现消息是假的，你为了自己的前途着想，故意欺骗了上级，直到捂不住了，才气急败坏地来找我，对吧？”Farrier大笑起来，笑得都咳出了血沫，“你可真行啊，Rick，我该怎么夸你才好，我本以为自己早该暴露了，没想到有人帮了我这样一个大忙。”  
Richard的脸色已经彻底变了，吩咐德国兵给Farrier来点儿狠的，气得转身离开了审讯室。  
德国兵把Farrier吊着的手放了下来，把他按到一个椅子上，将他的手臂绑在扶手上，拿出一个小锤子。  
Farrier深吸了一口气。  
锤子照着Farrier的小指砸了下去。

——“噬咬行动” 前50天——

英国，威尔特郡训练营

连队的小伙子们都是身经百战的士兵，但对如何发动奇袭，如何隐蔽行踪，如何快速撤退等方面仍不太熟悉。  
Norman上校特地请来了SAS的创始人David Stirling来做他们的教官，经过一周多的突击训练，行动小组的成员已有了明显的进步，尤其是Tommy，他处事极为冷静，对形势的判断极为准确，连Stirling上校都禁不住连连称赞，甚至还跟Collins开玩笑说要把Tommy挖角到SAS去。  
他们甚至还利用这段时间做出了一个雷达模型，和皇家海军配合了一下，进行了一次小规模演习，以模拟如何带着雷达乘船撤退。  
Stirling上校结束了他那部分的特训，在飞回北非前线之前，Collins来机场送他。  
“你看起来并不高兴嘛，能在短时间里有这种成绩，你手下的男孩已经很了不起了。”Stirling安慰道。  
Collins摇了摇头，“他们很好，但还不够好。”他的目光向南方望去，“这次任务只能成功不能失败。”

\----------  
德国，柏林战俘营

对Farrier的折磨还在继续，而且德国佬已经几天没给他饭吃了。  
Farrier很不满，待在战俘营的这段时间，害得他引以为傲的一身腱子肉都消退了不少。  
更令Farrier生气的是，打在背上的鞭伤结了疤，破坏了他的纹身，他可是找了伦敦最好的纹身师，花了一大笔钱呢！  
Richard在一边咬牙切齿，他什么方法都试过了，没想到这个英国飞行员脾气硬得和石头一样。  
审讯室门外突然传来一阵嘈杂的声音，Richard猛地皱了皱眉，心情更加烦躁，吩咐身边的小兵出去让外面的人闭嘴，但没想到，门自己开了。  
军靴踩在积了血水的水泥地上的声音突兀地回荡在审讯室里，除了Farrier，所有人都摒住了呼吸。  
“这是怎么回事？（以下对话都是德语）”  
Richard忙敬了个礼，“Hail Hitler！”  
“Hail Hitler.”对方懒洋洋地回答，踱步到Farrier身前，看了一眼他身上破烂得不行的军装，“英国人？”  
Richard不太情愿地回答，“是的，上尉。英国空军，被我们俘虏了，正在问他一点儿情报，对方不是很配合。”  
上尉扯出Farrier脖子上的狗牌看了一眼，转身看着Richard，“我听说你也是英国人？”  
Richard被对方的气场压得抬不起头来，他盯着自己的靴子尖，“我已经效忠元首了，上尉，我的忠心日月可表，天地可……”  
“行了，行了。”对方不耐烦地挥了挥手，“我没问你是谁的狗，我的意思是，既然你是英国人，那么你一定知道英国签署了《海牙公约》和《日内瓦公约》吧。”上尉戴上黑色的皮手套，“既然你真的忠于元首，那最好不要给元首惹上麻烦。我也不想惹上麻烦，但没想到一个安排转移战俘的差事，都不安生。虐囚这件事要是传出去了，谁脸上都不好看。”  
Richard连连应是，眼珠转了一转，心中已有了计较，既然如此那就只好……  
门外一名勤务兵适时地敲门而入，“Lehnsherr 上尉，军部的电话。”  
Erik点了点头，走到Richard身边时，伏身耳语道，“别以为你那些烂事我不知道，我劝你不要轻举妄动。”  
这人真是一个魔鬼，Richard心想。Erik离开之后，他才发现自己的冷汗已经把里衣都打湿了。

 

——“噬咬行动” 前40天——

英国，苏格兰 Loch Fyne

Collins回到了家乡苏格兰，但不是为了探亲，而是为了训练特种部队，他的部队终于要开始进行跳伞训练了。  
Collins成为了他们的主教官，他本以为让他讲课会是一个挑战，没想到大家一看到他出现，一个个都眼睛发亮地盯着他，十足像是见到电影明星的狂热粉丝，Collins突然想起来，拜Norman之赐，他现在可是家喻户晓的“空军英雄”呢，看来他欠Norman的人情可不止一笔了。  
显然Collins的英雄人设让教学进展得非常顺利，甚至没有人发现Collins其实害怕跳伞这个事实。  
Collins想，Farrier连深入敌营和纳粹恶魔斡旋都不怕，他又怎么能害怕区区跳伞呢。  
既然跳伞是唯一能够解救Farrier的办法，那他就一定会跳伞去救他，没有任何人、任何事能够阻挡他。

\----------

德国，法兰克福某地

Farrier逃了出来，不是从柏林战俘营逃了出来，而是从运囚车上逃了出来。  
他也不知道自己为什么会不明不白地被押上运囚车，四周都是法军战俘，连个会说人话（英语）的都没有。他连自己为什么会被运走都不知道，更别提现在自己身在何处了。  
他想，最近唯一变数就是十天前出现在审讯室的那个纳粹军官，他现身的时机实在是太巧了，而且他离开之后，施加在自己身上的折磨立刻就停止了，第二天他就被戴上镣铐塞上火车运走了。  
让人不怀疑都难。  
Farrier仔细回想了一下那天那个军官的长相，但是没想起来，当时他的眼皮被打肿了，又被糊了一脸的血，让他看清对方的样子实在有点为难，不过他倒是记得对方低沉的嗓音和说德语的腔调很令人讨厌。

Farrier躲在一棵树下粗鲁地包扎了一下自己受伤的地方，但很快发现身上大大小小的伤口，根本就裹不过来，干脆就放弃了，一屁股坐在地上，闭目养神。  
几天之前，他趁着卫兵疏于看管，跑了出来。  
这是他这么长时间来第一次恢复自由。  
但Farrier没有时间感叹自由的可贵，他得赶快找个地方处理处理自己的伤口，不然等不到回家见Collins那傻小子，他就要活活失血而死了。


	8. 第八章

自Farrier从运囚车上逃走到现在已经半个多月了，追兵没有追来，他身上的伤已经好得七七八八了。  
虽然离回家仍有很长一段路，但怎么说，这也算是一个好的开端了。  
逃出纳粹的魔掌之后，Farrier在树林里睡了一晚，结果差点交代在那里。  
他醒来后蹒跚着走进附近的一个小镇，找了一间看起来像是诊所的地方，还没等到威胁医生给自己治伤，就一头栽倒，晕了过去。  
事实证明，德国人不都是十恶不赦的魔鬼，不过也有可能是上帝觉得他命不该绝。  
他晕倒的地方，是一家兽医诊所。

那名兽医什么也没问，什么也没说，缝好了他身上大大小小的伤口，把他和一只同样受了伤的拉布拉多安置在一起。  
Farrier和这只三个月大的小黑狗同吃同住了几天，决定回英国后要和Collins一起养一只拉布拉多。  
Farrier离开时没有和那名兽医告别，正如他来的时候也没有打过招呼一样，Farrier身无分无，又身份尴尬，此时此地，他能做到的对救命恩人最好的报答，恐怕就是不连累对方罢了。  
离开了兽医诊所所在的那座小镇后，Farrier便再也没有进入过任何一个市镇，摸索了一个大致的方向，挑着人迹罕至的小路走。

Farrier没有地图，也没有指南针，但他却始终没有迷失过方向。  
离开法兰克福向西北方走了三天之后，Farrier第一次听到了那在战俘营数百个彻夜难眠的夜里，不断回忆的声音，那仿佛刻在他的骨髓里的引擎轰鸣声，他驻足仰望天空中呼啸而过的RAF轰炸机，曾经他也是这钢铁雄鹰中的一员，战斗机震耳欲聋的破空声回荡在德国的乡间。  
Farrier望着飞机撤退的方向，握紧了拳头，那里就是回家的方向。  
不知道那些在德国领空耀武扬威般飞过的喷火战斗机里，有没有你呢，Collins？  
你知道我正站在这里看着你吗？

这一路，Farrier可以用谨小慎微来形容，他顺利地逃出了德国，潜入了法国，就在他即将到达诺曼底时，他的好运气似乎终于到头了。

 

——“噬咬行动”前2天——  
今天是第一空降团A连在行动前的最后一次跳伞练习，Collins带队从14000英尺的高空跳下，降落在苏格兰乡间的草甸上。  
即使已经练习过很多次，Collins还是觉得小腿有点发软，Tommy和Alex降落在离他几百米开外的地方，此时已经向他靠拢过来。  
Alex拍了拍他的后背，“今晚去喝一杯吧。明天就要回伦敦了，我还没有好好喝过一杯正宗的苏格兰威士忌呢。”  
Collins摇了摇头，委婉地表示了拒绝，“你和Tommy去吧，我知道附近有一家不错的酒吧。”  
“Come on……”Alex无奈道，“我不知道你最近是怎么了，但是我和Tommy都觉得你不太对劲，你还好吧，Collins？”  
他现在满脑子都是两天后的任务，实在没有心情和他的战友喝酒，再一次坚定地拒绝了对方，Collins转身朝着营地走去。  
Alex还想继续说服他，却被Tommy拦住了，“让他一个人待一会儿吧。”Tommy皱着眉，看着Collins拖着降落伞离开的孤独背影，隐隐有一种预感。  
这一切，都和那个人有关。  
那个和他的战斗机一起，消失在敦刻尔克地平线上的人。

\---------------  
Farrier偷偷摸进了一个木屋，这间林边木屋的主人似乎是一个猎户，墙上有一把拆骨刀，Farrier二话不说收为己用。他趁着没人，在桌子上、壁橱里翻找了半天，希望能找到一张附近的地图，好帮他确定Fécamp镇所在的位置。  
地图倒是找到了，Farrier粗略地扫了一眼，有点旧了，还是法语写的，但多少能看懂，他刚把地图收进怀里，就听到脑后传来“咔哒”一声步枪上膛的声音。  
Farrier缓缓转过身来，看见一个老人正端着猎枪面无表情地看着他，老人身旁还站着一个年轻人，手里拎着一只死兔子，看样子两人应该是父子。  
Farrier乖乖把刀放在桌子上，举起双手，“嘿，大家别激动好吗，我不是德国人。”  
“你是英国人？”那个拎着兔子的年轻人用英语问他。  
“Yep.”Farrier回答。  
年轻人和他父亲解释过后，老人把枪放了下来，“滚出去。”  
“OK，OK.”Farrier侧着身子慢慢挪到了小屋门口，一闪身，离开了父子俩的视线。  
真是虚惊一场，回头看了一眼木屋，两人没有追出来，Farrier长吸一口气，按着地图，朝着Fécamp的方向走去。

他走了还没有三十分钟，突然听到了身后响起了一阵嘈杂的脚步声，间或几声犬吠。  
“FUCK！该死的法国佬！”  
没想到一路上艰难险阻居然在最后关头功亏一篑，Farrier气极，拔足狂奔，身后纳粹走狗紧追不舍，一直把他追到了一条湍急的小河边，Farrier依稀记得这条河出现在了那副地图上，顺河而下就是Fécamp了，不再犹豫，Farrier一头扎进了河里。  
与此同时，他身后的追兵也追上了他，“砰”得一声枪响，林子里停在枝头的鸦群被惊扰，呼啦啦地振翅而飞。

 

——“噬咬行动”当天——

入夜之后，英国第一空降团的第一次任务行动正式开始。  
A连几十号人分乘几架飞机，穿越英吉利海峡，飞往对岸的法国。  
这并不是一段很长的距离，从伦敦起飞，一个多小时也就到了，Collins坐在机舱里却度秒如年。  
昨天晚上他睡觉前突然没来由地一阵心悸，心中隐隐有种不祥的预感，Collins坐在床边一夜没合眼，就这样坐到了天亮。  
飞机发动机的轰鸣声把他的思绪拉回到了现在，飞行员告诉他计划的跳伞地点已经到了，Collins点点头，收拾好情绪，拉开舱门，狂风灌进机舱，所有人都得紧紧抓着舱壁上的扶手才不至于被吹倒。  
Collins扯起嗓子喊道，“记住你们训练过的内容！下面不是战区，不过还是要保持警惕！你们有一个小时的时间到A点集合，记住了吗？！”  
“是！长官！”小伙子们齐声高喊。  
“很好！Tommy！”Collins拍了一下站在舱门边第一个的Tommy，“你先跳！”  
Tommy的黑色长发已经被狂风吹得乱七八糟了，Alex在他身后偷笑，被Collins瞪了一眼，Tommy果断地跳了下去，很快就消失在夜色中。  
其他人也鱼贯而下，Collins是最后一个，在起跳之前，飞行员突然转头看着他，“祝你好运，长官。”  
Collins一愣，点点头，深吸一口气，从舱门跳了出去。

一个小时后，众人在A点集齐，最后一个到的是第二个跳伞的Alex，他落到了一棵树上，把裤子刮破了，好不容易才把自己解救了下来。  
一行人按照原定计划在Collins少校的带领下，成功找到了任务中需要取回的敌军雷达。他们干掉了几个零星的守卫，神不知鬼不觉地把雷达拆了下来，任务进行得异常顺利，现在只要乘上皇家海军安排好的船，带着雷达撤退就可以了，他们已经演练过好多次了。  
但在这个关头，他们的领队长官Collins发话了，“Tommy，Alex你们带着雷达先回去吧。”  
Tommy抬起头，Alex也停下了摆弄裤子的手，黑夜里他们看不清对方的表情，“你要干什么？少校？”  
“我和Robbie有别的事情做，不能跟你们一起回去了。你们把雷达带回去，就算完成任务了。”  
“那你们呢？你俩要怎么回去？”Alex急道。  
“这个……到时再想办法吧。”  
“Bullshit！”Alex用“你脑子怕不是坏了吧”的眼神盯着Collins。  
两人正僵持着，Tommy却突然插话道，“你们……该不会是为了Farrier吧？”  
听到这个名字，Collins一顿，眼神复杂地看着Tommy，没有承认也没有反驳。  
“Farrier？Farrier是谁？”Alex受不了两人的眉来眼去，插口问道。  
“还记得敦刻尔克上空，燃油耗尽还能击落一架敌机的喷火战斗机吗？Farrier就是那个飞行员。我听说他被德军俘虏了。”  
伞兵团的其他成员也纷纷停下了手中的工作，数十双眼睛齐齐盯着Collins。  
Collins叹了一口气，“没错，我的确是要去救Farrier。”他给Robbie使了一个颜色，Robbie便把在克里登机场跟Collins讲过的故事又简要复述了一遍，“我也不知道Farrier有没有逃出来，有没有到Fécamp，但这是目前为止我手里唯一的线索，我们没有别的办法。”  
正说话间，Alex拿出了地图，展开铺在地上，“Fécamp离这里有19公里，我们走快一点，天亮之前就能赶到。”  
这回轮到Collins发问了，“你在干什么？”  
“当然是去救Farrier啊。”Alex理所应当地说。  
Tommy点点头，“Farrier是敦刻尔克的英雄，英雄不应困守于敌营，英雄值得更好的结局。”  
“Farrier是RAF的王牌飞行员呢，我觉得比一个雷达要重要得多。”  
“我也参加过敦刻尔克撤退，这么说Farrier也救过我呢。”  
“少校，别想丢下我们。”  
“是啊，少校。”众人七嘴八舌地纷纷附和。

Collins不知道该怎样形容自己的心情。  
是啊，战争改变了很多人，战争放大了人性深处的恶。  
但有些事，战争永远也改变不了。


	9. 第九章

从河里爬到岸上几乎耗尽了Farrier的全部力气，他上岸的地方大概是靠近入海口了，水流减缓到几乎静止不动，然而Farrier还是几乎去掉了半条命。  
字面上的，半条命。  
他在跌入水中之前听到了一声枪鸣，几秒钟后他就感觉到了后腰上的疼痛。  
他中弹了，然后摔进了法国冬天的溪水里。  
没有比这更棒的了。  
Farrier撑起身子，感觉双腿比军校训练绑满沙袋时还要沉，他蹒跚的迈开步伐，朝着不远处燃着炊烟的镇子走去。  
上帝啊，要是这个镇子不是Fécamp，Farrier心想，我就再也不信上帝了。  
事实证明，上帝没让他失望。  
Farrier一眼就看到了童年时曾经见过的谷仓。Farrier的叔叔在战前就去世了，他在法国的农场被卖了出去，不过这间谷仓因为位置太偏倒是一直无人问津。  
此时暮色渐浓，Farrier躲进谷仓时没有被任何人察觉。

即使是光线昏暗，即使是受了不轻的伤，Farrier还是一眼就注意到了谷仓内纷乱的足印，大概Robbie已经来过了，但此时他自身难保，也就顾不得那么多了。  
Farrier摊在草垛旁，失血感染和低温让他发起了烧。  
快要两年了，从敦刻尔克到现在已经过去了整整21个月。  
637天之前的那个晴朗的下午，他和Collins乘着喷火战斗机飞过了多佛的白崖，飞越了英吉利海峡。  
637天之后，在这个寒冷的夜里，Farrier独自一人蜷缩在异国他乡的破败谷仓中，他离家只隔了一道窄窄的海峡，窄到了在地图上还不过一指之宽。  
但这道海峡如今却成了一道难以跨越的深渊。  
Farrier的视线开始模糊，他似乎看到了儿时祖母家的花园，看到了磨坊门前的青苔和石楠，看到了主日学校里年轻人青春洋溢的笑脸，看到了战斗机旁身材高挑的金发男孩。  
Farrier心中苦笑，原来传说中的走马灯居然是真的，这种福利可真是难得。  
他摒弃掉了其他杂念，专注于记忆中Collins的身影。  
在阳光照射下耀眼而醒目的金发，被空军制服勾勒出的紧窄腰线。  
他记得对方可爱的苏格兰口音，总把他的名字喊成“法里尔”，惹得宿舍里的战友一阵大笑，苏格兰男孩却涨红了脸。  
“Farrier！Farrier！”  
对，就是这种口音，就是这个语气，Farrier心想，这个走马灯真是越来越逼真了。  
“Farrier ——！”  
Farrier彻底昏迷了过去。

\--------------------  
“所以当时你以为我喊你的声音是走马灯？”Collins坐在病床前吃着巧克力豆。阳光透过洁白的窗帘照进病房，在这个暖洋洋的午后，连空气中漂浮的灰尘都显得那样可爱。  
“是啊，我怎么可能想到你那么巧正好就来了。”Farrier看着Collins的糖罐十分眼馋，Collins见状，顺手喂给了他一颗。  
这一幕刚好被进来换药的护士长撞见，“我说了多少次了！不要给病人随便喂一些奇奇怪怪的东西！”护士长的大嗓门回荡在伦敦圣巴塞罗缪医院走廊里。  
Collins忙作双手投降状，屁股不情愿地从Farrier的床上挪下来，“Mary,只是巧克力而已……”  
护士长瞪了他一眼，一把掀开Farrier的被子，“我还不知道你们吗，今天喂糖，明天就要喂酒了！”  
“说起来，Alex最近刚好搞到了几瓶威士忌，我们本来想庆祝一下的……”  
于是这次探病就以Collins被护士长踹出病房结束。

Farrier在医院躺了半个月，他身上的新伤旧伤层层叠叠，Collins乍一见到他身上的伤疤，心疼得不行，但两人非常默契，对这近两年来在德国的遭遇绝口不提。  
毕竟除了这个，两人之间可以分享的故事太多了。  
Farrier醒来之后，Collins就和他表明了心迹，毕竟他们已经被战争耽误了太久，Collins怕了，怕再等下去就永远没有开口的机会了。  
Farrier看着对方紧张得摆弄手指的小动作，对着眼前这个嘴巴抿成贝壳一样的男孩，很没良心地笑出了声。  
后来Collins问他为什么笑，Farrier用他受伤的手指轻轻梳理着对方的金发，  
“我只是想看你脸红的样子而已。”


	10. 尾声

1945年5月8日，伦敦下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，五月份的英国，气温依然很低，冰冷的雨水打在身上让人很不舒服。  
Robbie竖起风衣的衣领，快步走在伦敦街头，他的肩膀被迎面而来的行人狠狠撞了一下，怀里抱着的一束百合花差点脱手而飞。  
与往常不同的是，他没有听到对方的道歉。  
Robbie叹了一口气，用力地抱紧了被雨打湿的花束，他是一个纯正的英国人，但他和1945年5月8日的英国格格不入。  
Robbie转过一个街角，走到了一座僻静的小教堂，教堂的墓园里空无一人，连平日洒扫的老人都不见了踪影。  
Robbie在一座墓碑前停下了脚步，他放下鲜花，在雨中驻立，教堂的钟声回响在天际。  
“Cecilia，战争结束了。”

\---------------------  
牛津街的酒吧里，人声鼎沸，人们再次打开了电灯，这一次，彻夜不息。  
靠战争而相识的人们，因战争结束而聚到了一起。  
Alex不知从哪搞了一把吉他，当年在部队里他就是军歌担当，如今认真唱上几首，瞬间把大伙儿都镇住了，不过再厉害的歌喉也架不住酒吧女侍殷勤地添酒，几杯波本威士忌下肚，最后都变成了扯着嗓子嘶吼。  
Alex还在和人家姑娘侃天侃地，被Farrier拽着衣领拎到了角落的卡座里，“行了，行了，别陪姑娘了，陪陪我们这些老男人吧。”  
Alex挤到Tommy身边，拿起Tommy的酒杯就喝了一口，“这能一样吗？”Alex皱眉，他几乎参与了完整的欧战，这几年一直奔波在西线战场，回到英国休假的日子加在一起还不到一个月，“我都几年没好好和姑娘聊过天了。”  
一旁的Collins揶揄地看了一眼Tommy，对Alex说，“我估计你以后也没机会了。”  
众人心领神会地哄堂大笑，一齐朝Alex灌酒，Alex差点被灌吐，这才靠着Tommy的肩膀老实下来。

酒过三巡，Robbie才姗姗来迟，Farrier眼尖，对方一进门就看到了，隔着嘈杂的人群大喊，“Robbie，这边！”  
Robbie脱掉湿透的风衣，费力地挤了过来，坐到Collins身边。  
“去哪了？这么久才来？”Collins问。  
Robbie沉默了一会儿，大概是拿不定主意要不要破坏现在的气氛，Farrier许是猜到了什么，给Robbie倒了一杯酒，“虽然是老生常谈了，但人活着总得向前看，对吧，特别是在今天这个日子，整个世界都在向前看呢。”  
Robbie端详着杯中晶亮的液体，仰首一饮而尽，卡座里顿时爆发出一阵叫好声，Robbie辣得眯起了眼睛，郁积心中的块垒似乎也被这杯酒冲走了不少。  
Farrier越过Collins的肩膀锤了Robbie一拳，“这才像话嘛，”Robbie又喝了一杯，忽然注意到Farrier的胳膊依然赖在Collins的肩上没有挪开，就这么顺势将人家搂在怀里。  
而Collins似乎毫不介意。  
Robbie眨了眨眼，问Farrier道，“说起向前看，你和Collins退役了以后打算做什么？”  
“我是无所谓，”Farrier说，“倒是Collins想回乡下教书。”  
“哦？”Robbie来了兴致，“我还以为你们会留在部队当教官呢。”  
Collins摇了摇头，“当了教官，然后亲手把那些年轻人送上战场？这种事我可做不出，战争可不只是凯旋时的彩带，胸膛上的勋章，我们都知道的，可那些孩子不一定知道。”Collins抿了一口酒，他喝得也不少了，但还算清醒，“你呢？”他问Robbie。  
Robbie搓了搓鼻尖，“德国战败了，审判战犯的程序很快就会开始……我想找一找那个德国军官的下落……他毕竟救过我一命，我想去法庭上作证，减轻他的罪行……”  
“那真是巧了，”Collins插嘴道，“Norman前两天刚跟我吹嘘过最近捞了一个肥差，似乎就是管这一块儿的，你可以去问问他。”  
这个话题倒是引起的众人的兴趣，大家七嘴八舌地讨论起纳粹战犯和那个神秘的德国军官来。  
“我看他八成就是被Robbie的美貌迷惑了，”Alex掷地有声地下结论道。  
于是那一晚的结局就是Robbie和Alex拼酒，Alex很快败下阵来，跑到走廊里狂吐不止，Collins也不甘示弱，差点爬上桌子跳起踢踏舞，最后两人分别被Tommy和Farrier抗回了家。  
真算得上是一个完美的胜利日派对了。

而更完美的事，发生在下个周二，Robbie找到了Norman，“我想查一名德国军官的下落。”  
Norman搬出了一箱档案，“叫什么名字？”  
“Erik，Erik Lehnsherr上尉。”  
Norman翻动档案的手指一僵，表情复杂地看着Robbie，“你不知道吗？”  
Robbie心里一凉，“他死了吗？”  
Norman连忙摇头，“不是……呃……我是说，Erik Lehnsherr是一个假名，他也不是德国人，他的本名是Archie Hicox，是英国军情六处安插在德国军部的间谍……”  
“虽然不是很符合规定……”Norman撕了一张纸条，拿笔匆匆写了什么，“这是他在伦敦的住址，我猜你可能想知道。”

Robbie走出了军部的大门，伦敦终于放晴了，天空仿佛被水洗过一般，Robbie不知道按照英国的鬼天气，什么时候又会突然下起雨来，但他想，至少，绝不会是今天。


End file.
